


Safe and Loved

by HappyLeech



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Can be read as ship fic, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: There is someone new in Lisa's hospital





	Safe and Loved

Lisa doesn’t know the woman sitting in the waiting room. She’s quiet and polite enough, tells Lisa no thank you when she offers a blanket, some water, a book. Lisa leaves her sitting on a bench as she does her rounds, and doesn’t expect that she’ll see her there when she finishes. Lisa returns an hour later, and the woman hasn’t yet moved.

* * *

 

After a week, this is what Lisa knows about her:

  * She doesn’t like loud noises.
  * She doesn’t talk much.
  * She doesn’t like fire.
  * She’s not a fan of blood.
  * She hates knives.
  * She has the look of someone who’s been in Silent Hill too long.
  * She’s just like Lisa.



Cynthia visits that week, and she doesn’t know the woman either. They talk about her in the upstairs halls as they team up and remove the nurses. Lisa is worried, Cynthia doesn’t know what to do. So they decide to go downstairs, wipe off the blood, and sit down in the waiting room with her.

* * *

 

 After their talk, this is what Lisa and Cynthia know about her:

  * She likes to read.
  * She knits.
  * She made the sweater she’s wearing.
  * She likes the peace and quiet that the hospital (usually) gives her.
  * She’s not from Ashfield nor Brahams nor Silent Hill.
  * Her name is Angela.



The three of them talk until Cynthia leaves and Lisa walks her to the front gate. She leaves with a promise to return soon, and Lisa watches as she disappears into the fog. She turns, and Angela is in the doorway, staring out into nothing.

“Is something wrong?” Lisa asks, and Angela shrugs.

“She seems nice,” she says, resting her head against the door jam. “Why don’t you go with her?”

Lisa walks to the steps, looks up at Angela. “I can’t…leave.” Now she was the one shrugging. “It’s like a wall, a barrier that keeps me from leaving the grounds. It’s okay though, it’s become home to me.”

“Hm.”

Lisa turns, looks out into the fog as well. “Sometimes I want to go outside, but I don’t have a reason to. I know I lived in town, but I can’t remember where. Besides, if I left, who’d be here to stay with you?”

She looks back, smiles. Angela smiles back.

* * *

 

After a month, this is what Lisa knows about Angela:

  * Her father was like Kaufmann
  * Her mother was like the nurses
  * She knows how to fight
  * But she hates to fight
  * She also met a man looking for someone in Silent Hill, but she doesn’t know if he found them
  * She understands



When Lisa has a bad day, when the echoes of her past thunder in her skull and keep her distracted, Angela is there to help, to lead her away from the basement stairs and into the waiting room. Angela is there to call Cynthia, to find blankets and pillows and pull Lisa into a hug that lasts long after Cynthia arrives to snuggle up with them. Lisa can sleep then, safe and loved.

When Angela has a bad day, Lisa is there to help, to run cool water over Angela’s arms and hands, to quench the fire that surrounds her and threatens to char her bones and turn her hair to ash. Lisa is there to call Cynthia for comfort, to pull out ice packs and water bottles and to sing to her when the voices become too much until Cynthia arrives with cool compresses and song of her own. Angela can sleep then, safe and loved.

When Cynthia has a bad day, Lisa and Angela are there for her, to comb back her unruly hair and cover her wounds with blankets, to pull her into their arms. She arrives at the hospital and Angela reaches for her first, calling to Lisa as she sits her down, presses a glass of water into her hands, clumsily braids her hair out of her face. Lisa comes with small amounts of liquor, bandages and kisses, careful words and love. Cynthia can sleep then, safe and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> HELL YEAH 100th fic and it's Silent Hill, it's my favourite series with my favourite girls
> 
> * * *
> 
> * Cynthia and Lisa are Girlfriends and there is nothing you can say to dispute this  
> * (okay I ship Lisa with a lot of characters both in sh and other fandoms bUT Lisa/Cynthia is my Main Ship)  
> * Angela needs a hug and some friends who understand  
> * You have no idea I love Silent Hill and Lisa....so....so much....
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/)


End file.
